tales_of_ataraxiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ametrys Emora
'General Information': Ametrys was a member of the Royal Guard on one of the many botanical floating islands in Ataraxia's main world. Ametrys was part of the floating community of Botanic Islands called Levensdorp. She used to live with her parents and her older sister in the Prasinos district, but she and her sister moved out when the latter turned 14. They moved to the Midori district and shared a house there. She was bullied her entire life, before dying in battle. Basic stats: *Nickname: Will of Gaia *Age at death: 14 years *Age if still alive: 25 years *Birthday: 22 May *Species: Elf *Height (at death): 1.54 meters *Occupations: **Levensdorp's Royal Guard (former) **Deceased (former) **??? (current) Possessions: Ametrys has obtained basic tools from Botania, which are: Rod of the Hells: A staff which converts Mana, Botania's energy source, into fire. An Area of Effect spell which causes the are around the user to catch fire for a period of time. Starcaller: A pink sword with the ability to summon shooting stars to drop from the sky and hit their enemies. Ametrys got this sword through the Key of the Lord's Decree and kept it on her person in case the Key would stop working for any reason. Mana Blaster: A special gun that converts Mana into different types of bullets. Like all other inhabitants of Alfheim, Ametrys keeps a damaging shot type on her, to defend herself if needed. Mana Mirror: This magical mirror is able to supply Ametrys with the Mana that is produced at her house, so she won't run out of Mana at any point during her duties. Globetrotter's Sash: A magical belt that gives Ametrys a great agility and speed boost. Flügel Tiara Phoenix: A botanist's tool for flying. This tiara makes two burning wings appear behind the user, to act like wings. The tiara grants 10 seconds of flight to it's user and infinite gliding power. Flight uses Mana. The time limit can be neglected if the user has the Eye of the Flügel or the World's Eye. Key of the Lord's Decree: During their youth, Kluri and Ametrys secretly went on little adventures on the surface. One time, they struck upon a cave, which contained an altar to Gaia herself. When they found it and prayed for eachother’s safety, Gaia granted each an ancient artifact. Ametrys got the Key of the Lord’s Decree, which allows her to utilise an immense arsenal of ancient weapons, which she can seemingly grab out of thin air. Ametrys has yet to learn the true use of the Key though. Appearance: Ametrys has slightly tanned skin and long orange hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on the back of her head. On top of her head, she wears a dark orange bow. Ametrys has dark orange eyes. Ametrys wear a pendant on her neck, which opens up to show a picture of Kluri and Ametrys when they were children. Kluri’s picture is surrounded by a small amount or emerald and Ametrys’ picture is surrounded by a small amount of ametrine. Ametrys wears a red skinsuit with the Royal Guard’s signature fiery ‘wings’ on her chest. Kluri also wears a Globetrotter’s Sash. Ametrys wears a brown wrap skirt. To finish her look off, Ametrys wears pointy brown shoes with golden lacing at the top. Abilities: Botanical Training: During her years, Ametrys has been studying basic botanical skills. Due to this, she has learned the basics of recreational Botanic arts. Ametrys has also been training for the Royal Guard and has mastered offensive and defensive Botanic arts. Relationships: Kluri Emora: Ametrys' sister. Kluri is Ametrys' older sister. The two used to spend all of their free time together, until Ametrys passed away when she was 14 years old. Category:Characters